Crossing Boundaries
by prettymuchthestoryofmylife
Summary: AU Olitz. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is running for president, it's the Republican primaries, and his campaign needs help. So Cyrus Beene brings in the fixer Olivia Pope, and he can't help but fall in love with her. Only Problem? Olivia Pope is his wifes baby sister. I know it's really bad but please please please Read and Review?(:
1. And So It Begins

**A/N: This is just to get it all started. I know, I know there's not a lot of Olitz in this chapter but I promise you there will be. So I know it's a really bad title. And a really bad summary, but just give it a shot. Read and Review!**

Olivia Pope could not believe herself. This isn't who she was. She was not supposed to be almost holding hands in an elevator with a married man. A married man who was running for President of the United States. A married man who's wife happened to be her sister. The elevator doors opened before anything else could happen leaving Olivia to fall back against the wall and breathe. This couldn't happen. Mellie had been her best friend, and her family was nice enough to take her in after the death of her mother, and the disappearance of her father. Mellie had fixed her, and in return she was almost holding hands with her husband. What kind of person did that.

_**Flashback**_

_Three days after new of Maya Lewis' plane crash reached Olivia Pope her father had disappeared. He went out one night and never came back. So she was placed in an orphanage, and the very first day she had arrived the Armstrong family whisked her away to North Carolina. Her adoptive parents, Larry and Elizabeth Armstrong were nice enough, but her true saving grace, in the South was their only daughter Melody Charlotte Armstrong. Or as everyone called her, Mellie. Despite their 11 year age difference, Mellie and Olivia became extremely close. Whenever Mellie wasn't out doing whatever 17 year old girls did, she could often be found at home with Olivia. Talking to her, playing with her, teaching her. They would talk about life in the south, and life before the plane crash, Mellie would spend hours braiding Olivia's hair while they watched the news, and playing countless numbers of board games, and Mellie would teach Olivia. About everything. Politics, current events and law mainly. Because even at the tender age of six, Olivia was proving to be very bright. Halfway through her first year in North Carolina, Olivia was already in third grade. But she never had any friends. Just Mellie. She was always so isolated. Until the night before Mellie went to college._

_It was about 3 o'clock in the morning and Mellie couldn't sleep. She was going to college tomorrow. She was actually going to college. And not just any college. She was going to Harvard. And she was ecstatic, she was finally going to experience life on her own. Away from her parents, and she was going to start fresh. But on the other hand she was going to have to leave Olivia. The little girls parents had barely been gone two years and already she was losing someone else. Granted it was only college, but Mellie was all she had. It was just then that Mellie felt a small body climb under the covers with her._

_"Melbel?" asked a soft voice "You awake"_

_"Yeah" replied Mellie smiling at the nickname Olivia used for her_

_"I don't want you to go. You're the only person I know here"_

_"Oh Ollie" Mellie breathed "You just have to get out there. Make friends."_

_"I don't know how"_

_"Just be yourself. You are beautiful, gentle, kind, smart, brave, and you are strong"_

_"You really think so?"_

_"I know so. Everyone will love you, you just have to let them know you. Like you let me know you"_

_"I'm gonna miss you Melbel"_

_"I'm gonna miss you to Ollie"_

_The next morning when Elizabeth and Larry went to wake up Mellie they found her hugging Olivia as they both slept. Unable to resist they took a picture, effectively waking both girls up. Olivia scampered out of the room immediately leaving Mellie alone with her parents, and leaving Olivia alone to cry. She didn't want Mellie to see how upset she really was. Mellie was her only friend. She sat like that in her room for a good half hour before realizing it was getting her nowhere. Crying didn't help her at all. All it did was waste time. She could be saying goodbye to Mellie, or making friends. So for the rest of that day she said goodbye to Mellie and she made friends. A friend to be exact. She went to the playground, and when she saw a boy taking away a girls doll. She got the doll back, introduced herself, and told the girl they were going to be friends. Her exact speech was "Here's your doll. My name's Olivia"_

_"My name's Abby"_  
_"Lets be friends"_

_"Okay"_

_And they were inseparable ever since. That was the day she had made her first friend. _

And it was all thanks to Mellie. Everything she became was thanks to couldn't do this to Mellie. Not after Everything Mellie had done for her. But why did it feel so right? Why did just standing next to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III make her want go against everything she thought she knew- even her sister.

**Questions, Comments, Outrages? Let me know**

**xoxo**


	2. History and Regrets

**A/N: Okay so I know the first chapter is a colossal piece of shit (I'm editing it as we speak), but I would like to thank you for reading this far. And to whoever asked yes Mellie and Fitz are in a loveless marriage, but i have something to confess. I always have been and always will be on the Olitz ship but I love Mellie. She is just fantastic, so she will be a bitch, but not so outright. She'll be more calculating and subtle. Anyways thanks for sticking with me. Read and Review! **

The first time Mellie Grant had suspected that something was going on between her husband and her sister was at a campaign stop, right before super Tuesday. She remembered it clearly. She was looking for Olivia, for . . . something. That part she didn't remember. But she had opened the door and sure enough there was Olivia. And there was Fitz. They weren't touching, they weren't kissing, they were just standing there.

"Oh! Liv! There you are! You've really got to look at what they've got me wearing at the town hall tonight, I really think it's too much!" She turned around and went back in the main room, but not without sending Fitz a look. More like a signal. Or a warning. A don't do it again, and don't you _dare _go near my sister, don't you dare risk this campaign kind of look. She had meant to talk with him later about it. She had meant to say

"I am your wife. We used to be happy. We used to be in love, we used to keep each other warm, we used to be partners. We used to be a team. And I know we've grown apart but I am still your wife. And I still love you. So please don't break it while it's still got a chance." But she chickened out. She was afraid of what he would say to her.

"I don't love you. I want a divorce. I never loved you." Any one of those responses would have killed her. She laughed to herself. This is where pretending had gotten her. Alone, in the east wing of the white house, drunk off her ass. Mellie never got drunk, but she figured today could be an exception, so she got out a bottle of Hooch and got to drinking. And why shouldn't she. Hal had just confirmed one of her worst nightmares. Her husband, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III had just gone to the national archives to view the constitution. That alone wouldn't have been a problem. But he had gone with another woman. That would have been horrifying, but it wouldn't have driven her to Hooch. But he had gone with her sister. When he handed her that flag pin she had almost broken down right there. She didn't sign up for this. This was not in the job description. She was not supposed to be alone while her husband was with someone else. So she was drinking. And she had no plans to stop anytime soon.  
******************************************************

The first time Fitzgerald Grant met Olivia Pope was at his engagement dinner. Even then he had only met her briefly. She was 17 years old and in her second year of college. She obviously didn't have much time. So she had shook his hand congratulated them, kissed Mellie on the cheek gave a toast and flew out the door. But the first time Fitzgerald Grant saw Olivia Pope was when she was telling him everything that was wrong with himself and the campaign. She was no doubt brilliant, it seemed that her hard work had paid off. Formal introductions were made after their initial meeting. Well he guessed they weren't really introductions seeing as they had all already met it was more like a reunion but still.

"Ollie" exclaimed Mellie. "It is _so_ good to see you. I haven't seen you in forever"

"Well you've been busy" smiled Olivia. Fitz loved that smile. "Look at you! My very own Melbel on her way to the white house. It seems like just yesterday I caught you absolutely hammered sneaking in at 3:30 in the morning." Mellie laughed and punched Olivia. "You promised me you would never bring that up again." The two sisters talked for the next five minutes before Olivia turned to Cyrus.

"Cy" she grinned

"Liv" he greeted her warmly

"I hear you turned down running Harvard?"

"How did you hear that? Only a select few know about that." He leaned in close and laughed "Personally I think Harvard's a little embarrassed"

"I hear a lot of things. One of the many perks of living in the beltway."

Lastly she turned to Fitz. "Governer Grant" She smiled "It seems you've gotten some success since the last time we saw each other."

"Please" he replied "call me Fitz."

"Well Fitz. Let's get to work"

Over the next week Fitz and Olivia were given copious amounts of alone time. Mellie had her literacy fundraiser, and Cyrus was doing other things. Handling everyone else. Liv could handle the governor. So they talked. And they talked some more. And the more they talked the more he liked Olivia. She was smart, and beautiful and strong. But most of all it was just easy. Not two weeks after Olivia had joined the campaign they had slipped into a routine. They would work for a couple hours then go get coffee and talk. And Fitz found himself slowly falling in love with her, slowly opening up to her. And as he did she opened up to him. By the time a month had passed they knew everything about each other, and he told her he loved her. On national television. So what if the entire world thought he was talking about Mellie. He knew he was talking about Olivia, and so did she. And then they were almost holding hands in an elevator. And the rest. As they say, was history.

**Questions, Comments, Outrages? Let me know!**

**xoxo**


	3. Guilt

**A/N: Just a quick little thing, also i don't own scandal. **

**To Quizas,**

**Just because I did not address your review does not mean I did not enjoy it. Thank you for sharing your opinion about how it is morally wrong, but like you said it is my writing, and I'm writing this for me so I will continue to enjoy it. One or two reviews is not going to make me stop writing. That being said I would like to say that I do read every review and take them into account. So thank you very much for sharing with me(: And I do mean questions, Comments, Outrages. So if you do have any just let me know!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

Guilt is defined as a feeling of responsibility for a crime or for doing something bad or wrong, real or imaginary, and the guilt Fitzgerald Grant was feeling was very real. And he guessed the guilt Olivia Pope was feeling was worse than his, she was sitting in the corner staring straight ahead. She wasn't crying, she wasn't screaming, she was just sitting there, which somehow was more terrifying than if she had been doing anything else. He himself was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He had actually done it. He had cheated on his wife. With her little sister. That would have been bad enough. But the worst part. The worst part was that a little part of him didn't regret it.

_Earlier that day . . . _

"_Cyrus it doesn't matter if you have dirt on her, Sally found God, and once you find God all is forgiven, that's kind of the point."_

__"_No the point is we can't win without women."_

__"_But I killed her in the debate. The whole nation saw it" Fitz interjected. Both Olivia and Cyrus gave him an "are you stupid?" kind of look_

__"_It's hard to win over women when there's a viable female candidate in the race. They've been waiting a long time for this." Olivia filled in for him_

__"_Oh"_

_Nobody seemed to notice Mellie listening to every word they were saying. Formulating a plan that would maybe, just maybe win over women. The only thing Mellie didn't count on was the price she would have to pay._

_As Olivia listened to Mellie pour her heart out, tell everyone about her miscarriage she couldn't believe it. Mellie told her everything. Why wouldn't she have told her about this. Olivia would have been on the first flight out, right by Mellie's side. But she hadn't told her. Olivia was still thinking about it when she noticed Fitz sitting at the back of the bus, alone. "Don't go back there, Don't go back there" but she couldn't help it. So she went back with her coffee and sat next to Fitz. She thought carefully before choosing her words._

"_I'm sorry to hear about your loss. Are you . . . Is Mellie okay?" she hadn't actually asked Mellie. Just hugged her. "If she needs to take a break from the campaign I'm sure we could-"_

"_Mellie's fine. She flew to Alabama, she's doing twelve campaign stops in two days. She's thrilled. Nothing keeps that woman down. Not even a fake miscarriage."_

_Olivia looked up shocked. It had been fake? If it was fake then Mellie had done it for the politics. And that wasn't like her. She had changed. She used to be sweet, kind caring, honest. The very definition of southern gentility. Since when did she lie to get ahead?_

"_She's a real catch my wife. I'm a lucky man" continued Fitz. _

"_Governor Grant" breathed Olivia "She's my sister"_

"_I'm sorry. But what kind of a coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up" _

_Olivia sucked in her breath "Governor Grant"_

"_Oh for gods sakes. Just say my name"_

"_That would be inappropriate"_

"_Let's be inappropriate" he said grinning. But then his face changed his smile dropped and a look of desperation crossed his face settling in his eyes. "say my name"_

_She couldn't do this. It wasn't right. He was married, His wife was her sister. But she couldn't resist his eyes. _

"_Fitz"_

_And then they were holding hands on the back of the campaign bus. And it was just the two of them. Just Fitz and Liv. And then she was ignoring her brain and walking into his hotel room. And he was telling her to take off her clothes, and he was telling her she was beautiful, and for the rest of the night they were in their own little paradise. Not regretting a thing, just them, just Fitz and Liv, and they were happy. But then morning came, and with morning came regret, and guilt, breaking them out of their paradise and into reality_

What had she done? What had she done? She was naked in a hotel room in bed with her sisters husband. _What had she done?_ So she quickly wrapped a sheet around her effectively waking up Fitz, and got as far away from him as possible. Sitting in the corner she let the guilt beat her up. She deserved it. She had betrayed her sister. And her morals. And her values. Not to mention he was married to her sister. Oh and there was the tiny detail that he was running for President of the United States of America.

"Olivia?" Fitz's voice startled her from her thoughts.

Keeping the sheet wrapped tightly around her she began to gather her clothes and get dressed.

"We will never speak of this again, you will tell no one, I will tell no one, _especially_ Mellie if that isn't obvious, we will keep our distance only interacting when necessary, I will be Olivia to you, you will be Governor Grant to me, no touching, no being alone, and most importantly this will _never_ happen again. Understand?"

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Fixing this" she replied with her hand on the doorknob "Do you understand?" she repeated

he just nodded in return

"Good" then she left.

He fell back on the bed. It sounded like a solid plan, but there were some problems. For one he didn't know if he could stay away from her, and another a part of him wanted it to happen again. Quite frankly that had been the best sex of his life, but it was more than that. He had never felt that close to someone before, and he wasn't ready to give that up.

Olivia fell back against her door and breathed a sigh of relief. She had gotten out of that room as calmly as she could but internally she was freaking out. If she had stayed she knew she would have ended up in bed again, and that would have been catastrophic. Mainly because the attachment she felt would have only grown stronger, and once she started she wouldn't have been able to stop.

It couldn't happen again. But somehow it did. It happened again. And again. And again. _And again.  
*****************************************************************************************_

**Questions, Comments, Outrages? Let me know!**

**xoxo**


End file.
